


Play Date

by askull4everyoccasion



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askull4everyoccasion/pseuds/askull4everyoccasion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the TP ending. Toriel asks Sans and Papyrus to watch Frisk for the day. Papyrus, happy to see his friend again, sets out a fun-filled day of activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Date

It was mid-morning when Sans was startled awake by his phone ringing. He shifted groggily and dug into one of the pockets of his jacket to fish out the device and sleepily stare at the name glowing on the front.

Tori.

After taking a breath and trying to get any yawns out of his system he answered.

“hey tori. 'sup?” He began, yawning afterward much to his own annoyance. He knew that Toriel didn't particularly like waking him up, even if he did sleep quite a lot.

“Hello Sans. Sorry, did I wake you?” Came Toriel's voice, as soft as ever from the speakers.

“it's no big deal.”

“This is short notice I know, but I was just wondering if perhaps you could watch Frisk for the day?” Toriel asked. “There are some things I need to do at school.”

“oh yeah no prob tori.” Sans said with a shrug despite the gesture going lost on anyone but himself. “you want me to come get them, or...?”

“No, I will be able to drop them off on my way there. Thank you Sans, I appreciate you doing this for me.”

The two said their goodbyes and Sans was left alone in his room once more. As much as he wanted to go right back to sleep he knew Papyrus would love to hear the good news. The human didn't hang out with them as much as they used to since coming to the surface what with school taking top priority and all.

Papyrus was in the living room folding laundry when Sans stepped in. The taller skeleton stared at him before doing a double-take at the clock hanging on the wall.

“SANS? YOU'RE UP MUCH EARLIER THAN USUAL. IS EVERYTHING-”

“no, yeah, i'm fine.” Sans interrupted, wanting to quell any worries before they could start. “tori called. we're watchin' the kid today.” He said, flopping down on the couch beside Papyrus and sinking into the cushions. Papyrus' face lit up.

“OH GOODIE!” He beamed, stopping what he was doing just to fidget about in excitement. “I HAVEN'T HAD A PLAY DATE WITH THE HUMAN FRISK SINCE THEY STARTED SCHOOL!”

“yeah.” Sans said around a yawn. “tori'll be here with them in a bit.”

“OH WE SHOULD GO TO THE PARK! YOU NEVER WANT TO GO THERE WITH ME.” Papyrus said as he resumed folding their laundry. Ever since coming to the surface he had switched to wearing more 'normal' clothes, although his battle body remained hung up neatly in his closet for special occasions.

“hey, i never said i didn't wanna go with you.” Sans said, his eye sockets shutting as he started to drift back to sleep.

“WELL WHEN YOU DO YOU JUST NAP ON THE BENCHES! THAT'S NO FUN.” Papyrus frowned, “IT WILL BE NICE TO HAVE SOMEONE TO-” He stopped as his brothers snoring broke his train of thought. With a groan he fell silent and continued about his business waiting for Frisk to arrive.

It only took a few minutes for Toriel to ring the doorbell and Papyrus was quick to jump up and answer it. His enthusiasm shook the couch and jostled Sans awake just in time to see the door be flung open.

“HELLO YOUR MAJESTY AND HUMAN FRISK!” The skeleton yelled joyously.

“O-oh... Hello Papyrus.” Toriel mumbled, always a little taken aback by Papyrus' boisterous energy.

“hey tori.” Sans lazily waved from the couch.

“Hello Sans.” The monster smiled, relaxing a little upon seeing him. She knew Papyrus was old enough to take care of himself and Frisk, but she sometimes feared the two would get hurt somehow. Having Sans around to watch both of them gave her relief despite the fact that most of the time Sans slept through the whole babysitting process anyway.

“I am sorry I cannot stay and chat, but I must be off. Be good.”

Toriel patted Frisk's head and turned to leave. After waving goodbye Papyrus closed the door and wasted no time in beginning their play date.

“HUMAN FRISK IT'S BEEN MUCH TOO LONG SINCE WE SPENT QUALITY FRIEND TIME TOGETHER! I HAVE ALREADY PLANNED OUT A FUN-FILLED DAY FOR US!”

Frisk smiled up at the tall skeleton and looked over at Sans, who smiled back and merely shrugged.

“FIRST ON THE AGENDA IS THE PARK!” Papyrus declared, a finger pointing to the ceiling. “THEN WE WILL GET A NUTRICIOUS LUNCH FOLLOWED BY MANY GAMES AND PUZZLES I HAVE BEEN PLANNING FOR YOUR RETURN! SANS!”

“yeah bro?” The smaller monster yawned from the couch, having been fighting sleep the whole time. Papyrus' loud voice was easy to ignore when you were around it 24/7.

“GET UP, LAZYBONES! YOU'RE COMING TOO!”

“aw, scared of goin' by yourself, pap?” Sans cooed jokingly, causing his brother to sneer in annoyance.

“OF COURSE NOT! BUT YOU HAVEN'T BEEN OUTSIDE ENJOYING THE SUN IN DAYS! YOU'RE COMING!”

Sans could only groan as his brother lifted him as though he weighed nothing and carried him under one of his arms.

“COME, HUMAN FRISK! OUR PLAY DATE HAS ONLY JUST BEGUN!”

The skeleton nearly kicked the door down on his way out, walking proudly to the driveway where his car sat waiting. Sans was set down in the passenger seat while Papyrus climbed in beside him and waited for Frisk to get situated in the back.

“BUCKLE UP!” He grinned, starting the bright red convertible. The three pulled out of the driveway slowly; Papyrus was a stickler for being careful and obeying all the rules of the road. As they pulled away Sans sat upright in his seat and blue sparked from his hand and eye. Frisk caught the sight of him closing the door to the house with his magic just in time as they drove away. Sans sighed and slumped back down.

“DON'T ACT SO SCARED, BROTHER.” Papyrus chided. “I'M A SUPERB DRIVER!” He grinned, oblivious to the fact they had nearly left their door wide open.

“y-yeah you're great bro...” Sans rubbed his skull sluggishly.

It took them a bit longer to get to the park than it would have had someone else been driving. Papyrus obeyed the speed-limit to a T. But, they got there safe and sound at least.

“HERE WE ARE.” The skeleton declared once they were parked. The trio climbed out of the shiny convertible and headed to where the action was. It was always a little crowded on the weekends but that didn't seem to bother Papyrus.

“HUMAN FRISK, LET US BUILD A 'SAND CASTLE'. I HEAR SAND IS A LOT LIKE SNOW!”

Holding Frisk's hand they walked to the sand pit and chose a spot that was far enough away from the other children that they would have enough building room. Sans, of course, found a nearby bench and sat down.

Papyrus reached for a pile of sand, scooping it up in his boney hands and watching as it slipped between every crack in his joints. For a moment he stared, watching as each tiny grain slipped past his digits. It was a something new, the underground didn't have sand.

“OH.” He said, both amazed and a little disappointed. “SAND IS NOT LIKE SNOW AT ALL!”

Frisk had been watching, curious of Papyrus' reaction to sand from the very first mention of it. They smiled and patted the monster on the arm before standing and grabbing a pail that had been abandoned in the sand. They gestured for Papyrus to watch and carried the bucket over to a water pipe, turning it on and filling it with water.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING, HUMAN FRISK?” Papyrus asked, confused. He didn't have to wait long for Frisk to come carrying the bucket back, splashing some of the water on the sand. They smiled and pointed to the darkened patch of earth. Leaning down a clump was scooped up in their hands, showing Papyrus that it held together much better when it was wet. The skeleton gasped in amazement.

“WOWIE! I SUPPOSE IT CAN BE A BIT LIKE SNOW. I SEE NOW HUMAN FRISK!”

The two of them went to work on making sandcastles. Papyrus of course wanted his to be elaborate and tall, while Frisk's was much more simple. Working with snow for most of his life seemed to give Papyrus quite the advantage even when dealing with a new medium.

They did get a few stares here and there, some of the more judgmental parents even going so far as to taking their children out of the park completely when two monsters showed up. Papyrus was too enthralled in what he was doing to notice, but Frisk and Sans did. Neither of them said anything about it, Frisk not wanting to hurt Papyrus' feelings and Sans being much too lazy to do anything other than give the parents some dirty looks.

After awhile Papyrus was satisfied with his castle and stood up to admire it.

“THAT'S A GREAT CASTLE IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF. WE MUST GET A PICTURE!”

As he went to reach for his phone he realized just how messy his hands were and shook them about. Frisk giggled and took his dirty hand in their own to lead him to the water pipe, turning it on to wash up.

“I THINK I PREFER SNOW, HUMAN FRISK. IT JUST MELTS AWAY WHEN YOU'RE DONE WITH IT. SAND GETS IN ALL THE JOINTS OF MY FINGERS.”

Once the two had washed up Papyrus set about harassing Sans to take their picture. They then sat on the bench while Papyrus chose the best way to post it online. He of course had all of their friends from the Underground following him and he was eager to let them know that he was having fun with Frisk. Upon looking up he realized that the park had emptied out considerably since they arrived.

“HM. I WONDER WHY ALL THE HUMANS HAVE LEFT...”

Frisk made a face but the situation was quickly diffused by Sans.

“just means more room for you, bro. why not try out the swings?”

“AH, A GOOD IDEA FOR ONCE, BROTHER!” Papyrus grinned, any curiosity about the humans quickly vanishing. He stood up and marched over to the swing set, staring at each seat before picking the one highest off the ground. His legs were still a bit too long for it.

“HMM...” Papyrus murmured, making a few tentative pushes off the ground with his feet. “PERHAPS I AM TOO TALL FOR THIS?”

“nah. just tuck in your legs a little more.” Sans encouraged from the sidelines.

Frisk jumped onto the swing beside Papyrus and started to kick their legs back and forth. The skeleton watched for a few moments before doing the same, kicking off the ground with his boots. Before too long the air was filled with the sound of Papyrus and Frisk laughing. Both of them swung higher and higher, until finally Papyrus leapt off his seat and handed a few feet in front of the swing with a thud of his boots.

“NYEH-HEH-HEH! SEE IF YOU CAN BEAT THAT, HUMAN FRISK!”

Frisk frowned, not quite sure if they wanted to jump off the swing with how fast they were going.

“NEVER FEAR! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL CATCH YOU!” Papyrus cheered, positioning himself in front of Frisk's swing and holding out his arms. The child's frown turned into a grin and they started to pick up speed, going faster and faster until finally launching themselves off the swing and into the air. As promised Papyrus caught them with ease, laughing and swinging Frisk around before setting them on his shoulders.

“SEE? NEVER DOUBT THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH-HEH-HEH!”

The monster bounced Frisk on his shoulders, marching around and bopping them about until finally deciding that it was time for a break.

“ARE YOU HUNGRY, HUMAN FRISK? I THINK IT'S TIME FOR LUNCH. DON'T YOU AGREE, BROTHER?”

“hm? sure bro. where ya wanna go?” Sans asked from his slumped position on the bench.

“HMMM... LET'S TRY THAT 'ITALIAN' PLACE. I SAW THEY HAD SPAGHETTI AND I WOULD LIKE TO TRY IT.”

The trio climbed into Papyrus' car and off they went.

Each of them got their lunch and sat down to eat, a content silence passing over them. Of course that never lasted too long with Papyrus around.

“I'VE BEEN THINKING LATELY NOW THAT THE ROYAL GUARD IS NO LONGER NEEDED, I SHOULD ASPIRE FOR SOMETHING NEW.” His eye sockets bounced between Sans and Frisk. “MY BROTHER IS NOT MUCH HELP. NEITHER OF US KNOW MUCH ABOUT SURFACE LIFE. WHAT DO YOU THINK, HUMAN FRISK?”

Frisk sat there thinking as they chewed their sandwich, eventually swallowing and looking over at the tall skeleton. “Why not come to school?”

Papyrus blinked, as though that thought had never even occurred to him.

“SCHOOL? HMM...” He looked at Sans, who was mostly busy squirting ketchup packets into his mouth. A look of disgust washed over Papyrus' features, but before he could comment Sans interrupted him.

“go ahead, pap. it might be fun.” He shrugged.

“YES, THAT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA... SANS, PLEASE ACTUALLY EAT YOUR FOOD.” Papyrus eyed the mostly untouched order of fries covered in even more ketchup sitting in front of his brother.

“okay mom.” Sans' grin spread wider than it already was watching Papyrus grit his teeth and widen his eye sockets at him.

After finishing their lunches they all headed back to the small home Papyrus and Sans shared. It was much smaller than the one in Snowdin, but Sans had somehow managed to save up enough for it and his brother's new car relatively quickly after the barrier had been broken.

“SANS BOUGHT US 'VIDEOGAMES' TO PLAY BUT ALWAYS ENDS UP FALLING ASLEEP BETWEEN TURNS.” Papyrus said as he opened the door to their house. “MAYBE WITH YOU HERE WE CAN ACTUALLY GET THROUGH THEM! NYEH-HEH-HEH!”

Frisk jumped up onto the couch while Papyrus started up the game, handing one of the motion controls to Frisk and then wiggling one in front of Sans as soon as he flopped down onto the couch.

“ah i don't gotta play, pap. i'll just fall asleep anyway.”

“NO, YOU'RE PLAYING. YOU SAT OUT OUR TIME AT THE PLAYGROUND SO NOW YOU MUST PLAY VIDEOGAMES WITH ME AND HUMAN FRISK.”

Papyrus waggled the controller at his brother again, who simply exhaled and took it from him.

“THERE. NOW WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO PLAY?” He asked, bouncing into the space between Frisk and his brother. 

Sans had really only gotten Papyrus the more innocent games he could find, things that were fun to play with friends and without any violence. Bowling, ping-pong, tennis, cute sports games that catered to his athletic nature.

The three of them bounced between a few, Papyrus nearly knocking the TV over with his exuberance. By the end Frisk and Papyrus had each won a few games themselves, Sans bringing up the rear. He never really put much effort in and enjoyed watching more than actually playing.

“THESE ARE SO MUCH MORE FUN WITH SOMEONE WHO ACTUALLY TRIES!” The skeleton grinned, the time flying past as they got absorbed into the harmless fun. It didn't hold Papyrus' attention forever though, and after awhile things started to wind down.

At some point Sans wandered off to do 'whatever it was Sans did', leaving Papyrus and Frisk to sit on the living room floor putting together puzzles.

“YOU KNOW, HUMAN FRISK, I'M GLAD EVERYTHING HAS WORKED OUT IN THE END.” Papyrus said after a bit of silence. “THE SURFACE IS STRANGE BUT I LIKE IT HERE. EVEN SANS SEEMS... A LITTLE... HAPPIER. I THINK.”

He paused to slide a piece of the puzzle into the right place.

“TO THINK THIS STARTED BECAUSE I WANTED TO CAPTURE YOU. NYEH-HEH-HEH!” Papyrus laughed at the thought, as though it had been silly from the very start. “I'M GLAD THAT PLAN NEVER PANNED OUT. IF KING ASGORE GOT YOUR SOUL...”

He trailed off, his thoughts suddenly becoming a little depressing. His head shook as he cleared the concerns from his mind and replaced them with something else. Papyrus' empty sockets chose the clock as a welcome distraction.

“OH, IT'S NEARLY DINNER TIME!”

Just as the skeleton stood up his brother opened the door to his bedroom despite having left out the front door hours ago.

“SANS! SHALL I MAKE US SPAGHETTI?”

Sans looked at Frisk, who was making a rather uncomfortable face at the thought of having to eat Papyrus' cooking.

“uh... maybe we can get take-” Sans never finished his sentence, Papyrus immediately cutting him off.

“AND MISS THE OPPORTUNITY TO COOK FOR MY GOOD FRIEND AGAIN? NEVER. SPAGHETTI IT IS!”

As Papyrus marched into the kitchen Sans sighed and patted Frisk's head.

“sorry kiddo.” He chuckled.

“HUMAN FRISK, COME HERE AND WE SHALL MAKE IT TOGETHER!” Papyrus called from the kitchen, arms full of ingredients. He set them down on the table just as Frisk entered the room.

“IF ONLY UNDYNE WERE HERE, THEN IT WOULD BE JUST LIKE OLD TIMES! NYEH-HEH-HEH!”

Thinking back on those times made him smile. Frisk could only think about how they ended up setting her house on fire.

“I SUPPOSE WE'LL JUST HAVE TO CHANNEL HER IN SPIRIT, YES? YOU CAN MASH THE INGREDIENTS WHILE I START THE PASTA.”

Frisk was left with the tomatoes, tossing them into the pot with the other vegetables before he started to mash them together. He knew this wasn't the right way to do things, Toriel always diced everything before mixing it rather than just... mashing it into a pot. They didn't have the heart to tell Papyrus otherwise though.

The skeleton filled a pot with water and started to bring it to a boil.

“HOW IS THE MASHING COMING ALONG, HUMAN FRISK?” Papyrus asked, peering over the child to see their progress. Frisk had never been particularly good at physical activity (unless you counted dodging) and so it wasn't very well smashed by Papyrus' standards.

“WOULD YOU LIKE SOME HELP? IT'S ALRIGHT IF YOU CAN'T QUITE MASH AS WELL AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

While some might have taken that as an insult, Frisk knew it was anything but. They smiled and nodded, sliding the pot over to the monster and sitting down to allow him to do it. At least now they would have some time to prepare themselves to eat the undoubtedly horrible mess that he managed to cook up.

They wondered if it was because Papyrus didn't have a tongue.

… Did he?

It would explain why Sans was so content to eat nothing but ketchup too at least.

Frisk sat and waited, watching as Papyrus cooked the noodles and stirred the sauce. Watching him dump a bunch of spices into it afterward made Frisk's face scrunch up but they quickly fought the expression back.

They had to do it for Papyrus.

A phone could be heard ringing from the other room, Frisk turning in their seat to watch Sans in the living room dig into his pocket and fish out his phone.

“hey tori... yeah we're good... okay... pap is making spaghetti... heheh, yeah... okay... hey it was no problem, we like watchin' the kid. pap had a lot of fun with 'em today... okay... yep... see ya soon.”

Sans flipped his phone closed and stood up to enter the kitchen, standing behind Frisk's chair with a boney hand resting on top of it.

“your mom'll be here soon, kiddo. looks like you might miss out on pap's amazing cooking.”

“AWW, NO... I WAS REALLY TRYING HARD ON THIS BATCH TOO.” Papyrus sulked in front of the stove.

“ah don't worry bro. i'm here to eat with you.”

“THAT ISN'T THE SAME, YOU'RE HERE EVERY NIGHT.”

Sans merely sighed and walked over to his brother, patting his shoulder reassuringly. “you had fun all today though, right?”

“... YES.”

“then everything is okay. there will be more days. kids get a break in the middle of summer anyway. i'm sure we'll see a lot of the kiddo then.”

“I GUESS YOU'RE RIGHT.”

With Papyrus consoled the three of them spent the rest of the time talking about the day and reminiscing on the fun they had. Not too long after the doorbell rung, signaling that their day of fun was over.

Sans shuffled over to the door and opened it up, Toriel filling the doorway and smiling down at the much smaller skeleton.

“Hello Sans.”

Frisk came running up, smiling and giving their surrogate mother a hug once she bent down.

“Did you have a fun day, my dear child?”

Frisk nodded.

“Good. Thank you again for watching them, Sans.”

“YOUR MAJESTY, WAIT!” Papyrus yelled from the kitchen.

A moment later he was running to the door, a container filled with spaghetti in his hands.

“YOU CAN ENJOY MY SPAGHETTI AT HOME, IT FINISHED JUST IN TIME!”

“Oh... thank you, Papyrus...” Toriel forced a smile and took the canister, letting a glance drift down to Sans who merely returned her look with the same smile spread across his face.

“We should be off, it is getting rather late. I am glad you had fun today. I will be sure to let Frisk come visit.” The monster gave a more genuine smile this time and turned to leave, Frisk's hand in her claws.

“GOODBYE YOUR MAJESTY! GOODBYE HUMAN FRISK!” Papyrus called from the doorway. Sans stood by his side, waving goodbye.


End file.
